nindo_onlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Sacred, Blade: the holy blade
Sacred Blade is currently a student at the chunnin that resides within the village hidden in the mist, she is currently hoping she could advance in her skills and become the best shinobi there ever was. Background Opening her eyes she would look at the sky seeing leaves from the trees that where around her. Her mind was blank from loss of memory as she got up scratching her''' '''head while shaking off the pile of leaves that was on her clothes. she would say to her self as she walked in an unknown direction while being blinded by the storm that was happening at the time. Upon reaching a gate, she would see many people of different shapes and sizes. Staring at them in awe, she would lean against the wall as she slid down to the floor being to weak to stand up at the moment. . Looking downward at herself, she would notice that her clothing was all dark and depressing type, though this amazed her even more and made her ever more curious. Closing her eyes, she decided that she would wait for the answer to come to her knowing that everything thing has a meaning. When she opened her eyes again, she saw that she was hold a humongous sword in hand and later looked up to see the people that where there stareing at her akwardly. She waved her sword uncontrollably only to have it disappear in into sprinkles of light heading up into the sky." Dont touch me." She would scream out but no words came out of her mouth. Jumping up in the air trying to kick that person only to be sent back flying into the wall. Struggling to get up, a very strange person placed a hand on her shoulder and began helping her up and taking her to a building which would later be known to her as a hospital. She wasent sure at the time of what all this meant, but was sure that she needed a place to stay because she wouldent of lasted another day outside in that storm. Personality Sacred, Blade has shown to be a calm and collected character, with a deep sense of loyalty and understanding of reason and logic. Reality of the world was a lie in which she lived in, her personality was blank. She pushes herself hard when it comes to getting stronger and to protect the village she lived or lives in. In her teen years, her personality changes, to a rather deeper concept as she tries to find or recover her lost memory later on in an attempt to fully understand her own life and meaning better. Her time spent within Kiri's Academy, was rather distant towards to her classmates; though some of them were actually annoying to her and either ignore them completely or just walk out of the area. Most of the times, she would skip class because they wouldent be going anywhere with all of the distractions. As a teenager, Blade has began to began to see how dull the world was, as her eyes turned to a pale black color, with little hope. She has grown to express a bit more of her true feelings, even her most happy and sarcastic of feelings. Though, it seems she does sometimes express concern to others at times, much of her growth has been through accepting others into her reality. Category:People